


A Short Reunion

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook frowned and approached a window. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Hook's Christmas, Professor Smee, etc.





	A Short Reunion

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Captain Hook frowned and approached a window. He remembered certain people. His older brother. Captain Jasper Hook. His betrothed. Cecilia. His brother capturing Cecilia's ship. Her tears prior to refusing to marry a pirate. The sight of Cecilia walking the plank.

Captain Hook heard footsteps and looked back. His eyes were wide after Cecilia's spirit faded into view and approached him. ''You found me?''

Cecilia nodded and wrapped her arms around Captain Hook's waist. She watched while his eyes remained wide. 

''You forgive me?''

Cecilia nodded and vanished.

One smile appeared. Captain Hook was always going to remember his betrothed.

 

THE END


End file.
